


Waging War

by Blackened_Ice



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Ice/pseuds/Blackened_Ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoha has an event that they hold every 3 years. The event is where female ninja and male ninja have a battle to see who of the sexes are better. They use their cunning and ability to use strategies to trade boundaries and wage war on the inflicting camp. Each side has one leader, a counsel made up of six people to govern the smaller camps, warriors, and up to three advisors. Kakashi is the leader of the males, Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato are his counsel Minato, Obito, and Jiraiya are his advisors. Tsunade is the leader of the females; Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Kushina are her council. And she thinks she is strong enough with the members she has, she has no advisors. And the new Gennin will have to get use to a whole year of it all, how will they react, how will they survive. And there's only one rule… don't get caught. [No one's dead for enjoyment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbies

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Chapter one: Newbie’s

 

“SAKURA!” Naruto yelled for the pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura turned around to see her orange jumpsuit wearing teammate,

 

“What is it, Naruto? I have to go find Sasuke” she said in an annoyed tone. Naruto skidded to a halt right in front of her and almost fell over. He let out a breath as he stood up straight once again.

 

“I can’t find Kaka- sensei, or any of the other sensei’s to ask them where he is.” He blurted out. Sakura thought for a second.

 

“Did you check his house” Naruto's eyes widened, he then scratched behind his head and laughed nervously.  _‘hopeless’_ Sakura thought. She huffed, pushed Naruto aside and started towards Kakashi’s house. When they got to Kakashi's house the door was cracked, Sakura pushed it open, and it creaked.  _‘Creepy’_ she immediately searched for the light with her hand, once she found it, she flipped it up, nothing happened. Naruto rushed right past her, he was curious and she was being too slow.

 

“KAKA-SENSEI, ARE YOU HERE” he shouted. A figure dashed through the darkness and out the window. Sakura shrieked and jumped behind Naruto, she backed out slowly and then ran down the street, her hands still clutching his clothes. Another figure ran down the street after her. She focused chakra into her feet and ran faster. She was trying to get to the Hokage tower. More figures came from everywhere and chased after her.

 

“Sir, they have one of our own” one of the figures said into his head piece. He listened to the person on the other line and turned to the others “Grab the target and retreat, make sure ‘they’ don’t follow you” he said, everyone but one figure nodded.  _‘TARGET!’_ Sakura thought still trying to outrun them.

 

“But what about the other one” he asked

 

“Take it in too, we could use it as a bargaining piece” he answered. They sped up and Sakura couldn’t keep it up anymore, she slowed down a bit ‘ _no, oh no no no no no, feet don’t give up on me now’._  They caught up to her and closed in

 

“It may be armed, be careful” the figure that seemed to be the leader informed his fellow dark companions, they nodded and tied Sakura up with chakra rope and grabbed Naruto. “What’s wrong with you, how did you get caught!” the leader figure yelled at him. Naruto looked confused.

 

“Huh?” he answered. The figure looked at him then at Sakura. Then let out a big breath.

 

“Their Gennin” he told his comrades then he spoke into the headphone “this is team G17 of O1; we have two Gennin, one male one female.” The person on the other line responded with a question. And then the leader figure answered. “They’re both from leaders Gennin team, should I just leave the girl?” he asked, the person on the other side responded and then the leader nodded and put his hand up. The other figures let Sakura go, and in a flash Naruto and the dark figures were gone. Sakura sat there still stunned then slowly made her way to the Hokage tower.

 

[Underneath the city, in a secret tunnel passage…]

 

 

 

Naruto was walked down a series of gloomy hallways and rooms filled with male ninja. The halls were lined with torches which added to the gloomy scene of the place. He passed many doors and then a glass window, the room that connected to the window was filled with a bunch of male ninja who were sparing, and it looked like they were training. He was lead down another hall where he was faced with a huge brown wooden double door. The doors opened and Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor as soon as he saw the inside of the room.  It looked much like a palace thrown room. The walls and ceiling were white, and guards in fancy white and blue uniforms stood all around the room, a gigantic thrown on a medium sized stage that had five steps, was settled in center view on the other side of the room. Two medium size white wooden doors were on each side of the stage. Two smaller thrones were settled on the edges of the stage. Six figures dressed in white cloaks sat on the last step of the stage, three sat on each side. And a white pillow with white tassels hanging off the edges sat on the fourth step and was placed right in front of the main thrown. Quiet like trumpets went off and played a quick song. The white wooden doors then opened and two men in silver cloaks came from each door, one of them had a longer train than the others. They settled down on the thrones and pillow. The two tallest sat on the two side thrones and the shortest, not by much, sat on the pillow in front of the main thrown. And the long trained cloaked figure waited until all three of the others sat down to be seated himself. They then all took their hoods off at the same time, the guards bowed as they did so. It was then that Naruto saw that on the bottom step of the stage sat Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato. On the medium sized thrones sat Manito, and Jiraiya, on the pillow sat Obito and on the main thrown sat a smiling Kakashi.  

 

 

 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha has an event that they hold every 3 years. The event is where female ninja and male ninja have a battle to see who of the sexes are better. They use their cunning and ability to use strategies to trade boundaries and wage war on the inflicting camp. Each side has one leader, a counsel made up of six people to govern the smaller camps, warriors, and up to three advisors. Kakashi is the leader of the males, Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato are his counsel Minato, Obito, and Jiraiya are his advisors. Tsunade is the leader of the females; Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Kushina are her council. And she thinks she is strong enough with the members she has, she has no advisors. And the new Gennin will have to get use to a whole year of it all, how will they react, how will they survive. And there's only one rule… don't get caught. [No one's dead for enjoyment]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Chapter Two: confessions

 

“Bring in the others” Iruka said to the guards. They did as they were told and in came Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, rock lee, Kiba, and Shino, all who looked very confused, you know with the exception of Sasuke and Shikamaru. Iruka stood up and walked into the middle of the room

 

“Welcome, new Gennin of Konoha. As new ninja I assume that you are confused and maybe a little shocked. But you will get over it none the less, so now onto why you are here. Konoha has an event that they hold every 3 years. The event is where female ninja and male ninja have a battle to see which of the sexes are better. They use their cunning and ability to use strategies to trade boundaries and wage war on the inflicting camp. Each side has one leader, a counsel made up of six people to govern the smaller camps, warriors, and up to three advisors. Kakashi is the leader of the males, Gai, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, Yamato, and I are his counsel and Minato, Obito, and Jiraiya are his advisors.  Tsunade is the leader of the females; Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Kushina are her council. And she thinks she is strong enough with the members she has, so she has no advisors. This goes on for a whole year it starts on January 1st and ends on January 1st the next year. And you as New Gennin will be joining us in this event every three years until you die. No missions are given out throughout the year and Konoha is completely closed off. No one gets in and nobody gets out. Hopefully you are less confused and I just have one piece of advice… stay alert. Thank you” he sat back down at his spot and then Minato started to speak from his chair

 

“Yes as Iruka said we are at war with the female gender. And you being new ninja are now a part of this phenomenon. We ask that you stay alive and don’t get caught, because if you do get caught then you will be stuck in their base for the remainder of the year and will be treated like crap and tortured, and dying is also a bad situation so I hope you are now motivated to not get caught in either situation. This is the male base, it will become your home for each year that we have the war, unless we are figured out and if we are then you will be informed of where our next base will be. Nothing you see or hear here will be discussed outside of the war time frame  **especially**  to a female. If you do squeal, you will be punished by Ibiki and Kakashi himself. You will be put into groups under a council member who is watched over by an advisor who is watched over by Kakashi. There are also group captains who watch over the smaller groups. We also have smaller bases all over the village; this is just the main base. I also have a piece of advice… don’t squeal, thank you,” Kakashi then stood up and made his way to the Gennin and paced back in forth in front of them.

 

“Well, welcome to war, hopefully you are all man enough to withstand the pressures of war or hit a girl at least” at this the Gennin tensed up, and glared at Kakashi “but if you can’t I completely understand, we have a nursery that you guys can stay in if it’s too much to handle. Or if you can’t go a year without eating your favorite food” Naruto's face scrunched up “then you’re screwed, but then again I totally understand, so you have two options in front of you. Are you going to fight or die?” the Gennin stayed quiet and tense, but they were defiantly determined “well!”

 

“YES SIR!” Kakashi smiled

 

“Good, now each of you will be assigned to a group captain, council men and advisor. And remember I can see your every move, nothing that you do can get pass me. And I have a piece of advice of my own for you…” he walked back up to his seat and sat down “don’t die”     

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Let the war begin


	3. Let the War Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha has an event that they hold every 3 years. The event is where female ninja and male ninja have a battle to see who of the sexes are better. They use their cunning and ability to use strategies to trade boundaries and wage war on the inflicting camp. Each side has one leader, a counsel made up of six people to govern the smaller camps, warriors, and up to three advisers and 8 councilmen. Kakashi is the leader of the males, Gai, Iruka, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato are his counsel Minato, Obito, and Jiraiya are his advisers. Tsunade is the leader of the females; Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Rin and Kushina are her council. And she thinks she is strong enough with the members she has, she has no advisers. And the new Gennin will have to get use to a whole year of it all, how will they react, how will they survive. And there's only one rule… don't get caught. [No one's dead for enjoyment]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Chapter 3: let the war begin

"Choji Akimichi is assigned to team A13 of O1

Shikamaru Nara is assigned to team A13 of O1" Shikaku announced, he stood in front of the councilmen as he listed off the names and groups.

"Yes!" Choji yelled excitingly, fist pumping the air while grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm and pulling him closer.

"Whatever, this is going to be a total drag" Shikamaru said with his indifference face still on. Hayate then slips into the room and stands by the wall, arms crossed. He was holding his breath so he wouldn't cough as loud. Shikaku then rolled his eyes and continued down the list.

"Neji Hyuga will be assigned to team Ga5 of M5 and

Rock Lee is assigned to team Ga5 of M5"

"yes! I will not let you down sensei! I mean councilman-san" Lee yelled saluting his sensei

"I know you won't, my pupil!" Gai cried, dramatic tears flowing from his eyes.

"S-sensei" lee cried out with his teacher.

Rolling his eyes again, Shikaku went back to his list.

"Shino Aburame is assigned to team R4 of J9 and

Kiba Inuzuka is assigned to team R4 of J9"

"Ahem" Kiba and Akamaru glared at Shikaku. Sighing Shikaku added

"Akamaru Inuzuka is also assigned to team R4 of J9" Kiba and Akamaru nodded in satisfaction "and lastly. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are assigned to team Y7 of M16. Further information such as team leader and barracks will be assigned when you are put into your groups. Any questions?" Sasuke and Naruto pulled faces at each other and Choji put up his hand "no? Good. Don't die" and with that he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is the leader and under him are his advisers who answer to him and oversee small groups of ninja that lead other smaller groups of ninja. Among the said smaller groups consist of the Counselors who are higher than the other underlings of the Advisers but have more power and are close to Kakashi. The Counselors answer to Kakashi and the advisers and operate even smaller groups. So when I say something like A13 of 01 it means their Adviser is Obito and are assigned to his first underling group (the group that Asuma belongs to) and within that group they are assigned to Asama's 13th underling group.
> 
> Leader - Kakashi/ Tsunade  
> Advisers- Obito Minato Jiraiya/ Kakashi’s mother  
> Council- Gai Iruka Asuma Genma Raidou Tenzou/Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Rin Kushina


End file.
